


The Soulmark Is Never Wrong

by WatercressSalad



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, soulmark, soulmate, soulmate stardew valley, soulmate!sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercressSalad/pseuds/WatercressSalad
Summary: Y/N moves to Pelican Town to get away from the evil megacorporation Joja, and to run away from her stagnant love life. She inherits her grandfather's farm and lives in a quiet town, away from the busywork in Zuzu City and the people making fun of her for not having a soulmate. She meets a man named Sebastian who has the same soulmark as her. Just as things seem to be looking up, things take a dark turn...





	1. Chapter 1

Zuzu City had been a terrible place. I hated my job at Joja, I hated the smog and the crowds, and most of all, I hated the people. I hated the people who said that my soulmark was so unique I’d never find anyone. That’s why I left.

In Zuzu City, I had gone on tons of soulmark websites to find my soulmate, but I never had anyone that matched my mark. A crescent moon inside of a computer screen on my lower back - what could that mean? I thought about this on my way to Pelican Town. As the small town approached I the distance, I took a deep breath. I was starting a new life… something I couldn’t wait to do. When the bus pulled up, the driver smiled as I walked out. She walked out with me, walking in the opposite direction.

As I arrived home, I dropped all of my bags onto the hard floor. Looking at the room I had, I realized how little space I had. Of course, I was too tired to think about it so I just went to bed.

When I woke up, bright sunlight filled the room. Robin and Mayor Lewis were at my door, talking about the farm and some of the things that it held. Robin suggested a house upgrade soon, and I knew I’d have to take her up on that. My house was a tiny shack, with no room for anything. When they left, I opened the package inside of my room. There were 25 parsnip seeds for me to plant. I started digging, my sweat glistening in the sun. When I finished, I had to plant all the seeds as well, which took such a long time. The seeds kept getting stuck inside of the bag, but it was okay.

Once I had finished, I went to bed. I thought about my soulmark for a bit. All of my friends in Zuzu had found their soulmates so easily, but I was never able to do it. A couple of tears fell out of my eyes - I thought I would never be able to love anyone. Nobody had my soulmark. I wiped the tears from my eyes and fell asleep.

When I got up the next morning, I went to Pierre’s and bought lots of crops so I could sell them in order to buy a house. The next few weeks were about the same- chopping wood, mining, fishing, meeting people, selling, and harvesting. I had made some nice friends - Maru, Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian- but I there were two or three people who I still hadn’t met. After a while, I had enough for a house upgrade. I went over to Robin’s, looking to upgrade. I gave her my wood and money, and she got started.

“Y/N, you should meet my son Sebastian! I know you’ve been meeting everyone in town, and I don’t think you’ve met him yet.” Robin mentioned. She called for him, and I saw him walk up the stairs. He honestly looked like he didn’t want to come from his room, but he did anyway. When he walked into the shop, he saw me and looked a bit flustered.

“Sebby, this is Y/N. She recently moved into town.” Robin said.

“Robin, I’ve met Sebastian before. He hangs out with Sam, Abigail, and I.” I said.

“Yeah, we already know each other.” Sebastian replied.

“Oh, sorry. Why don’t you show Y/N how to play Solarion Chronicles, Sebby? I’m sure she’d love to play.” Robin said. I let out a little gasp. I played lots of Solarion Chronicles as a kid, it would be nice to play again.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. Y/N, follow me.” Sebastian said. I followed him into his room. It was organized and messy at the same time; with a computer that had a program editor open, an unmade bed, and a table with Solarion Chronicles.

“I know how to play already, you don’t have to teach me.” I said.

“Cool. I’ll get it set up.” he replied.

I stared into the distance, waiting for him to finish. When he did, I sat down and started to play. We had so much fun together, mainly because he kept losing battles, but when he did win a battle, it was cool. After a few hours, I left, and he walked me back to the farm.

“Thanks for playing SC with me. That was great.” Sebastian said.

“Yeah, anytime. I’d love to play again.” I replied. He gave me a soft smile, and walked away. As I fell asleep later that night, I couldn’t stop thinking about him. Something about him just… got me. I didn’t know what.

The next day was the flower dance, and I had totally forgot. Only when I had gotten the letter from Mayor Lewis I realized that it was happening. I watered the plants and then hastily changed into a short white dress. I went into the town square and saw Abigail and Sam kissing, with Sebastian leaning against a tree next to the couple. I walked over as the two stopped kissing.

“You and Sam are dating? I always thought that you and Sebastian were dating.” I said.

“Yeah, Sam and I are soulmates. Our mark is a sun on our thigh - probably because Sam is bright and bubbly, like the sun.” Abby said.

“Cool. I’m guessing you two are dancing together later?” I asked.

“Yup. I used to always dance with Sebastian, but now that Sam and I are dating, I kinda left Seb alone.” She said. An expression of excitement went across Abby’s face. “I have an idea! You don’t have anyone to dance with, right Y/N? Why don’t you dance with Sebastian?” Sebastian honestly looked like he wanted to get out of the dance, and so did I. I was never a great dancer, and I hated dancing all of my life.

“No, I think I’ll stay out of the dance this year.” Sebastian said. However, Mayor Lewis started the dance and called us over, so we danced. When the dance finished, we grabbed some food at the buffet and hung out in the woods. At the end, Sebastian walked me home again.

“Y/N, do you want to go to the beach with me tomorrow?” he asked.

“But… it’s raining tomorrow.” I replied. Sebastian gave me a light smile.

“That’s exactly why I’m going.” he said.

“I’ll see you there.” I replied.

I got up bright and early the next morning, watered my crops, and got my umbrella. I had a swimsuit on under my clothes, just in case the weather got better. I walked to the beach in the pouring rain, thinking about Sebastian. I arrived at the empty beach, searching for Sebastian. He was on a dock. looking out onto the water.

“You came.” He said.

“Yeah. How are you?” I said

“Good. You?” He asked.

“I’m fine. A bit tired after the dance, but… still good.” I replied.

Sebastian sat on the dock and motioned for me to sit down with him, which I did. We looked off into the fog, away from Pelican Town. We just… sat there for a few minutes, until he asked me a question.

“Do you have a soulmate?”

“No. I’ve never been able to find anyone that has anything close to my soulmark, and I’ve been single all my life.” I said.

“Same here. I’ve never met anyone in Pelican Town or Zuzu City who has my soulmark. Maybe I’m just destined to be alone.” He replied.

“You’ll find them eventually.” I said. I gave him a patient smile, and we talked for another hour or so. The weather started clearing up, so Sebastian decided to leave. As I got up, however, I fell off the boardwalk and straight into the water.

“Y/N!” Sebastian shouted. I stayed afloat in the water, startled at most. Of course, Sebastian dived in and grabbed me. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just tripped on the dock and fell in. The weather’s warm now, you might as well go for a swim.” I replied.

“Come to my house, I’ll give you some warm clothes.” he said. We walked to his house and went into his room. It was warm, very cozy. It felt nice because I was soaked to the bone in the cold seawater. There was a series of texts on his computer from Sam, coming in at lightning speed. “I have an extra pair of pants and an extra sweatshirt.” Sebastian said. I was so focused on Sam’s texts that I was startled. “Sorry, did I scare you?” He asked.

“A little bit. Sam’s trying to get a hold of you on the computer, by the way.” I replied.

“Cool, I’ll check it out.”

As he checked his texts, I changed out of my wet swimsuit and jacket into his sweatshirt and pants. He turned around while I was putting on his sweatshirt, and I was almost finished.

“Oh! Sorry, I thought you had finished changing…” He said, looking very flustered.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” I replied.

“…your soulmark…” he muttered.

“What did you say about my soulmark?”

“I…” he looked at me and let out a small gasp. “Hold on.” He took off his shirt, revealing his muscular torso. He turned around, and there it was. A crescent moon inside of a computer screen. “I think we’re soulmates.”

We compared our soulmarks in the mirror, and they were exactly the same. The same moon inside the same computer.

“I think we are.” I replied. I checked it one last time, and I wasn’t hallucinating. We were destined to be together.

“Hold on, I need to pick up something at Pierre’s.” he said. “You can read some of my graphic novels if you’d like.”

I nodded and picked up his copy of my favorite novel, Veridian X-Squad. I was so engulfed in the book and its characters that I didn’t notice him coming back.

“Y/N? I’m back.” He said.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t notice you there.” I replied with a small chuckle.

“What are you reading?”

“Veridian X-Squad. It’s my favorite graphic novel.”

“Really? It’s also mine. By the way, I wanted to give you this.” He handed me a bouquet with my favorite flower, galaxy flowers. “I wasn’t sure what kind of flower you liked, so I just got these. When I bought them, my soulmark was throbbing, so I knew you’d like them.”

“They’re beautiful.” I said.

“Do you accept?” He asked. I was confused. I never heard of this whenever I was with Grandpa on the farm.

“What are you talking about?”

“Here in Stardew Valley, if you want someone to become your significant other, then you give them a bouquet.” he replied. “They decline or accept based on whether or not they like you back.”

“Well then, I accept.” I said. A wide grin spread across his face, and he gave me a hug. I felt a throbbing pain in my back, right where my soulmark was. When I looked at it, it was glowing. “The soulmark is never wrong,” I said.

“The soulmark is never wrong.” he replied.

~~At JojaMart, 3rd Person View~~

Morris had seen her across town. She was an employee who left Joja Corporation, and she was one of their best workers. Because Morris was Joja’s representative for Pelican Town, he knew he’d have to get her back into Joja… at any cost.


	2. Part 2

Sebastian had walked me home that night, and I was calm. No insomnia, nightmares, or anything. I had gotten the best sleep I had in a while, and I was grateful. When I got up, I watered the plants and looked at the outside of the new extension of the house. It looked really nice, and I loved my new kitchen and living room. However, I saw two pieces of black and red fabric stuck to a nail that was sticking out. Weird; Robin never wore black or red. I took the pieces of fabric off and inspected them. The red piece of fabric had a partially torn off Joja Corporation logo on it, and I instantly knew who it was. I got my pickaxe and sword, and decided to go to the mines and stop at JojaMart on the way there.

Walking there, I saw Robin who waved at me from Pierre’s store. 

“Y/N! How are you liking the new house?” She said.

“It’s great! I have a lot more room for what I need to store.” I replied. 

“That’s good. I also heard - are you and Sebastian a… thing now?” she asked. God, how did news spread around so quickly?

“Yeah, I guess. We recently found out that we’re soulmates, and… yeah!” I blushed a little. I was embarrassed knowing that Sebastian probably wouldn’t be comfortable with this.

“I’m so happy for you two! Oh- my class is starting now. Gotta go!” Robin ran off towards her exercise class and waved goodbye. I waved back, continuing my way to JojaMart. I walked across the bridge and let the nice summer breeze go across my face. It was so hot, and the breeze just made everything feel a lot better. I walked into JojaMart and saw that Morris had a torn suit and bowtie.

“Hello Y/N, would you like to buy a Joj-” he said.

“No, no thanks. No Joja membership for me. I have the torn fabric from your suit and bowtie, however. Why were you snooping around my house?” I asked. Morris looked a bit flustered.

“Snooping? Oh, no, I would never! We here at Joja Corporation pride ourselves in being against crime and harassment.” He replied. I held up the bright red piece of fabric to his bowtie, and it fit perfectly.

“Mhm. Explain why this piece of fabric I found by MY house fits perfectly onto YOUR bowtie.” 

“Ma’am, please leave before I have to have you, ahem, removed.”

“I need answers.”

“Shane, please escort this young lady to the door!” He called. Shane walked over, grabbed my arm, and walked me outside JojaMart.

“Sorry about that, kiddo. I really didn’t want to do this, but I also really didn’t want to get fired.” Shane said. 

“It’s fine. I understand.” He gave me a small pat on the back and went back inside. Continuing my journey to the mines, I breathed in the fresh air. Summer here was great. While I was nearing the mines, I was startled by someone giving me a hug from behind.

“Hey, Y/N. Good to see you.” A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Sebastian right next to me. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

“A little. I’m fine, though.” I replied. He kissed me on the forehead. 

“Tell me some more about you, Y/N. What did you do for a living in Zuzu City?” He asked.

“I worked for Joja Corporation as a software engineer. I’m so happy to be out of there, but I have to be careful.”

“Why do you need to be careful?” he asked.

“Well… sometimes when Joja loses an important employee, they… kidnap them. They take them from their new job or town and force them to work at Joja. It happened to my best friend. She tried to leave in order to join the Ferngill Army.” I replied.

“Damn. That’s… harsh.”

“Yeah. I’m trying my best to avoid Joja at all costs.” I said. I checked the time, and I realized that if I wanted to get to the mines on time, I needed to go. “Sorry, I have to leave.”

“Where are you headed?”

“To the mines. Trying to find some iron ore.” 

“Oh. Please, be careful. The mines are really dangerous.” Sebastian said. I started walking. “Wait! Uh… would you want to go Stardrop Saloon with me later? It-it’ll be a date, I guess.”

“That sounds wonderful. Tomorrow at eight?” I asked. 

“Tomorrow at eight. I’ll pick you up at your house.” He replied. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the lips, and then sent me off on my way. 

The mines were very dark, even with my torches. It scared me a little, but I was okay. I finally came across some iron ore. I got lots of it which was good, I needed it for some crafts. It was getting late; around 9 PM, so I took the rusty old elevator up to the first floor of the mines. As I walked out with my precious loot, someone hit me on my head and I blacked out.

I woke up inside of the Joja Corporation building, inside a bedroom with a bed, a tiny desk, and a wardrobe. I got up from the bed and looked around. On the desk there was a computer, a printer, and my backpack, with everything still inside of it. I let out a sigh of relief - everything was still there. Everything from my life that I actually liked. The life where I wasn’t part of a megacorporation that gave me extreme working hours, brainwashed me, and kidnapped my best friend. I was trapped. I flopped back onto the bed, not knowing what to do. Am I trapped here now? What will Sebastian think? Will he even care? The thoughts went through my mind, until I was interrupted by a booming, robotic voice.

“Welcome, Y/N, to Joja Corporation. We understand that you wanted to leave us, but you wouldn’t have thrived outside of us. It’s in our slogan - Join Us. Thrive. But now, you’re back again, thriving as always. Of course, we can’t let you have your own house. You’ll be living inside of our Joja-Brand JojaDorms, where you will sleep and spend your recreational time. We can’t risk you leaving us again, can we? You have a wardrobe with your Joja-Clothes, made to fit you so you can work with Joja Pride! You are required to wear them every day, whether or not it is a workday. To your right, there is a door leading to a bathroom for your hygiene. Soon, you will receive a schedule for your workday through your printer in a few minutes. Please review it and try to memorize it so you can have a pleasant time here at Joja! Finally, you cannot tell anyone about this. We can’t risk you making us look bad. You love your Joja home, right? If you do tell anyone, well, you’ll be demoted to the… lower ranks. Yeugh. Either way, please, enjoy your stay here at Joja Corporation. You’ll be with us - forever. Enjoy your new life!”

I couldn’t believe it. They kidnapped me. As I changed into my Joja-Clothes I thought about this. This is my new life. They’re brainwashing me. I… can’t believe it. I have to get out of here.


	3. Part 3

A/N: This has a reference to sexual assault, so if this chapter is triggering to you, the please don’t read!  
-3rd Person Perspective-  
Sebastian was sure she was safe. After all, who would want to hurt Y/N? She was just a farmer living in a small town. After all, what would they even get out of it? He walked back to his house a bit worried, but he brushed it off. She can defend herself. She’ll be fine. He fell asleep after working on a project and woke up at 2 pm the next day. Putting on a nice shirt that showed off his muscles, he walked out the door.

“Going somewhere, Sebastian?” Robin said. “You’re very dressed up.”

“Yeah, I have a date with Y/N,” Sebastian replied. “I want to look nice for her.”

“Oh, okay. Stay safe!” Robin said. She waved to Sebastian as he walked out the door. He walked towards the mines to get a mineral for the necklace Clint had made for Y/N. Going down to find an emerald, he thought about her. The deep green of the emerald matched your personality and her lucky green necklace. He tried his best to not get dirty, but some slime stained his shirt. Freaking out, he made an impromptu stain remover and got it off. Going deeper and deeper into the mines, he finally got what he needed - a bright green emerald. Placing it onto the chain of the necklace, he went into the elevator. The elevator creaked up to the first floor and Sebastian walked into the sunset, heading towards the Stardrop Saloon. At 8, he sat down and waited for her silently, occasionally checking his phone.

“What can I get you, young man?” Gus asked.

“I’m waiting for someone, but I’ll have some mozzarella sticks in the meantime.” Sebastian replied.

“Coming right up.” Gus replied. He walked away, heading to the kitchen to make his mozzarella sticks. 8:15. Gus came back with the mozzarella sticks and placed them down on the table. After a quick ‘thank you’ Sebastian took them and ate them all. He texted Abigail, hoping that she would have Y/N’s number. It was getting late.

Abigail: I’m so tired, what do you want?

Seb: Do you have Y/N’s phone number?

Abigail: Yeah, it’s your/phone/number.

Seb: Great. Thanks.

Abigail: You’re welcome.

Slowly eating the mozzarella sticks, Sebastian texted Y/N. No response. Is she okay? He kept texting and calling her, hoping for at least one text back. There was no response from her at all. 8:30. At this point, Sebastian decided that she wasn’t coming. Looking defeated, he paid for the mozzarella sticks and walked over to Harvey’s, thinking that she could’ve gotten hurt mining.

“Oh, hello Sebastian. Are you looking for Maru?” He asked.

“No, I’m looking for Y/N. Have you seen her?” Sebastian replied with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Sorry, but no.” Harvey said.

“Sorry to bother you. Thanks.” Sebastian replied. He rushed over to Y/N’s house, hoping that she’d be there. The cool summer air whipped across his face as he ran to her house. Coming across her farm, he saw an ugly sign posted on your house.

“NOW UNDER JOJA CORPORATION OWNERSHIP.” 

This can’t be real, he thought. There’s no way she would give that to Joja. She’d tell someone first. He banged on the door and hoped that she would respond. No noise came out.

“Y/N! Please, answer me!” He screamed. Tears started coming out of his eyes as he banged on the door and screamed. After a while, he just stopped. He fell to his knees and sobbed. I’ve just lost her. The love of my life. My soulmate. I just got her… and I just lost her, he thought. He finally composed himself and walked back home. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he picked it up.

—Your Point of View—

Finishing my first workday at Joja, I was tired. I wasn’t used to this kind of workday - I preferred my farm workday instead. I got my dinner and headed to my JojaDorm. I surfed the internet for a while, trying to cheer myself up, but there wasn’t any use. I was miserable at Joja, and I wanted to get out of there. At around 9 PM, I felt a sharp pain on my soulmark. I checked it in the mirror, and realized that it was glowing blue. Running to my computer, I found out what had happened. My soulmate had a broken heart. I realized - I missed our date. I was supposed to meet him at the saloon at eight, but I was here at Joja. I didn’t have his number… I don’t think I’d ever be able to contact him. Hoping for some sort of solution, I grabbed my phone from my bag.

Ten missed calls. 30 new texts.

All from an unknown number. I read them over - it was Sebastian! I instantly texted him back- I’m so sorry. Maybe he was my only hope.

Seb: Where are you?

Y/N: Joja Corporation.

Seb: What? Why?

Y/N: Remember when I told you that my best friend tried to leave and then got kidnapped?

Seb: …you’re kidding

Y/N: I swear I’m not. Can you possibly come help?

Seb: I’m coming.

Y/N: Okay, good.

Seb: Be there in 30.

Adrenaline rushed through me as I packed up my clothes into my backpack. What if this didn’t work? Will I go to the lower ranks? This is a bad idea… I brushed off the thoughts and kept going. No. I want to return to my happy life instead of suffering here. I’ll keep going. I walked to the elevators, hoping to seem as innocent as possible.

“No elevator passes after 7:00 PM.” the guard said.

“I’m sorry. I have to deliver a special something to one of the board members.” I replied. I tried my best to be seductive, hoping that the guard would let me through. He looked a bit flustered, but didn’t budge.

“Pass, please.” the guard said. I rummaged through my bag, pretending to find a pass. Of course, I didn’t have one. How the hell would I know that I need a pass to go through? “Of course, I could let you through if you gave me a special something too…” the guard said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in. Abort mission! He ran his hands up and down my chest as my phone violently vibrated inside of my bag. Just as he started to unbutton my shirt, the elevator dinged. I turned my head to see who came out as the guard covered my mouth and let out a sigh of relief. My soulmark recklessly throbbed as I saw Sebastian run over.

“Get the fuck off of her!” Sebastian screamed. He punched the guard in the nose and grabbed me. I got my bag and ran into the elevator. Shaking, Sebastian held me in his arms. “Are you okay? What did he do to you?” He asked. I tried to speak, but I just started crying. He looked down at my shirt and realized that it was unbuttoned. “Hey… it’s okay. It’s okay now. I’m here.” He buttoned up my shirt and gave me a kiss. The elevator got to the ground floor and we ran out. Running towards a broken window, we jumped out of the building and ran to Sebastian’s blue motorcycle. Hopping on the motorcycle, I calmed down. I was safe. I was out of Joja Corporation, and I was never going back. I enjoyed the ride back to Pelican Town, or so I thought. I knew how to get there, but when we got off the wrong exit, I was scared.

“Sebastian, that was the wrong exit!” I said.

“I know. We’re going someplace else. Someplace special.” he replied. We drove up to a cliff that overlooked Zuzu City and laid down. He held me close as we stared off into the stars of the night above. “I love you.” he said.

“I love you too.” I replied. He kissed me and held my hand as we lied there. It felt beautiful. It was beautiful in his arms. 

On the ride back, I asked him, “How did you know that I was in the basement?”

Sebastian yawned. “I don’t really know. As I decided which button to press, my soulmark throbbed the most when I touched the basement level, so I pressed that.” 

“Wow. The soulmark is never wrong.” I said.

“Yeah. The soulmark is never, ever, wrong.” He replied. We finally got to my farm and Sebastian yawned. “Is it okay if I sleep here tonight? I’m too tired to go back to my house.”

“U-uh… yeah! I… don’t have a bed for you, but my bed is big enough for both of us.” I replied. My couch was still yet to be assembled and I had no sleeping bags.

“O-okay. Cool.” He took off his shirt, revealing a beautiful set of muscles, and I changed out of my ugly JojaClothes into some skimpy pajamas. “You look beautiful.” Sebastian said. 

“You too.” I replied. I can’t tell what went down that night, but it was one of the best nights I have ever had. 

A/N:

One more part left! I’m sure you all can guess what went on that night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
